Desde las sombras
by Son Pau
Summary: Trunks jamás olvidará que una sonrisa basta para cambiar el mundo y que un gesto capaz de mantener el valor intacto, son suficiente para inspirar a otros -One shot ubicado en la saga de Gokú Black-DBS.


DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. _  
_

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Desde las sombras**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

" _Hasta un mínimo gesto puede cambiar el mundo, Trunks._

 _Aún, una sola sonrisa sincera puede salvar una vida."_

 _._

Aunque esas palabras seguían resonando en su interior, todo parecía tan distinto y lejano desde que comenzó su nuevo viaje en busca del auxilio de aquellos a quienes llamaba " _familia",_ que llegaba a sentirse incrédulo de la posibilidad de su muerte, porque nada era más fuerte que su arrojo en la batalla, nada era más inamovible que su espíritu de lucha. Por eso, de alguna manera, ella tenía que seguir con vida. De lo contrario, ¿qué motivo tendría el mundo para seguir teniendo esos colores tan vibrantes?

Era, a lo menos curioso, el que ella le hubiese dicho palabras así de impresionantes en un momento de cotidianidad tan ridículamente burdo como compartir un plato de sopa. Resultaba hasta irrisorio que al segundo siguiente después de decir tal cosa, Mai hubiese simplemente soplado el líquido caliente antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca

Mirado en retrospectiva, eso no era una cena de verdad, si no un simple acto de mantenerse con energía para seguir luchando contra Black. Lo que tenía frente a él no era realmente un plato apetitoso, sino un brebaje oscuro y grasiento que lograba reconfortar en algo el espíritu. Aquello no se acercaba en nada a las celebraciones pomposas y extravagantes que su madre le había relatado alguna vez. Sin embargo, no recordaba un momento de mayor calidez que ese.

Porque allí, sentados en silenciosa penumbra y entregados al calor efímero que emanaba de la precaria comida, incluso en medio del infierno más espantoso que la imaginación humana pudiese concebir, podía sentir como su corazón latía alegre.

Y se culpaba por tal sentimiento, y se castigaba en silencio ante ese recoveco de felicidad, trayendo a su memoria todas y cada una de las muertes que no había evitado. Porque esa era su única meta y misión; él debía protegerlos a todos y no pudo. Él debía eliminar la amenaza, y no lo había hecho. Él tenía que derrotar a Black, y no estaba ni cerca de lograrlo.

No tenía derecho alguno a regocijarse en esa felicidad que no le pertenecía, pues no se la había ganado. Sencillamente no era justo que él disfrutara de tamaña holgura cuando a su alrededor todo moría. Debería levantarse en ese preciso instante y luchar. Debió salir por la puerta del escondite hace mucho para plantarle cara a Black. En ese mismo momento debería estar buscando más sobrevivientes. Más armamento, comida para los refugiados o colaborado con la resistencia.

 _Debería… tendría que… estaba obligado a…_

Casi podía sentir el peso sobre su espalda, amenazando con colapsar y aplastarlo de un minuto a otro. Lo sentía palpitar sobre sus hombros y aumentar su fuerza en cada pulsación, como un animal herido que se desploma y agoniza, pero que aun se resiste a morir. Así de terrible era su carga y, sin embargo, no pensaba en cederla siquiera un poco, porque era su responsabilidad. Y si estiraba un poco más la línea del remordimiento, era también su culpa, pues él había fallado en el deber que tenía que cumplir. No podía… de ninguna manera podía permitirse el atrevimiento de estar allí sentado sin hacer nada.

Pero, como solía ocurrir, la intuición de Mai fue rauda y le bastó un vistazo a los ojos torturados del hombre con corazón de niño sentado a su lado, para saber que si no lo alcanzaba con prontitud, él, en un suspiro, se perdería en un lugar demasiado oscuro y profundo para que ella, simple mortal, pudiese alcanzarlo.

Movida por el siempre latente miedo ante la posibilidad de perderlo, de cualquier forma posible, tomó su mano y la apretó en un intento de reconectarlo con el presente, con el calor y la vida, a su lado.

— _Hasta un mínimo gesto puede cambiar el mundo, Trunks. Aún, una sola sonrisa sincera puede salvar una vida._

Sacudido de golpe por la realidad, Trunks desvió la vista de sus congojas y volvió al ahora, lamentando haber entristecido el momento.

 _— ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible, Mai?_

— _Porque inspira, Trunks, y no hay en el universo fuerza mayor a la que da un atisbo de esperanza en medio de la desolación. Por eso debes seguir peleando y sonriendo, aun cuando no quede nada más, aun cuando seas el último en pie. Porque alguien recogerá esa esperanza y la hará suya desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Así, y solo así, podremos seguir soñando con un futuro mejor._

En ese averno en que vivían no había un talismán, amuleto u objeto mágico como los de antaño que tuviese el poder de disipar los miedos, sin embargo, Mai siempre se las arreglaba para exorcizar los fantasmas de Trunks, para impulsar y renovar la fe en su corazón desolado y mantener intacta la ternura que descansaba en sus ojos claros.

Bastaba sólo el toque cálido de su mano para apaciguar los tormentos. No necesitaba más que un roce para que el rubor, inquieto y traicionero, le arrebatara sus mejillas a la palidez de las preocupaciones. Parecía no haber rincón que esa mujer no iluminara con su avasalladora convicción de que lo lograrían. Juntos.

Por eso nunca podía evitar sonreír a su lado, y agradecer en secreto por la magia que significaba su existencia. Agradecía desde lo más hondo por sus ojos oscuros, que eran siempre sinceros. Por sus arranques de temeraria valentía que lo ponían en estados de pánico al pensar en que no llegaría a salvarla. De esa manera, él sabía que seguía vivo, porque su corazón se lo gritaba, furioso y errático, latiendo desbocado en su pecho, amenazando con arrastrar cada vestigio de cordura, tal como lo haría un huracán que azota el mundo con la furia de un dios.

Así él mantenía y reafirmaba la certeza: _aquí estamos, aquí seguiremos y aquí sobreviviremos. Nuestros corazones seguirán latiendo y los humanos nos levantaremos una y otra vez._

Entonces, a medias luces, con un tazón de sopa desabrida frente a ellos y con el calor de su mano pequeña sobre la de él, le devolvió esa sonrisa que ella tan fervientemente defendía de la devastación.

— _Gracias, Mai._

* * *

La calma fuera del refugio podía ser un indicio tanto de cosas buenas, como terribles. Las posibilidades eran de tal modo infinitas, que por un momento Trunks sólo se rehusó a pensar en ellas.

Se concentró en el suave movimiento de Mai, quien se había dormido apoyada en su pecho, sobre el estrecho sofá que aun sobrevivía a los embates del tiempo. Ese subir y bajar, casi imperceptible, gritaba _vida_ con la fuerza de toda la humanidad. De su boca entreabierta parecía exhalar toda la pujanza que él necesitaría para el próximo día, en que volvería a ser el guerrero que pelearía hasta su último aliento.

Insomne, se revolvió para acomodarse un poco, y no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en el que parecía ser el único punto de color extravagante de la habitación. Sobre la mesa, en medio de los dos platos que ahora estaban vacíos, el color violeta, estridente en un mundo súbitamente gris, lucía orgulloso la promesa de un renacer.

Se preguntó cuánto le habría costado a Mai obtener algo tan delicado como una flor entre las constantes explosiones y juegos de escondite para salvar la vida, y no pudo si no estremecerse ante la enormidad de lo que sentía por ella y que esperaba algún día poder decir con palabras que le hicieran justicia a ese sentimiento.

La abrazó aún más, queriendo fundir sus latidos para clamar a la vida al unísono con ella, y depositó un beso suave sobre su frente con los nervios de un niño en medio de una falta imperdonable. Ella sólo se removió un poco y entre susurros en tono de secreta confidencia, llenó de color no sólo el refugio, sino que el mundo entero.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Trunks._

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

* * *

 _Este shot es una muestra ínfima del enorme cariño que le tengo a la autora de la que más he aprendido y que, a la vez, es una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido en los últimos años; **Schala S**._

 _Creo no manejar a ninguno de estos personajes ni con un cuarto de la maestría de otras autoras, incluyendo a la mismísima Schali, pero sí trato de escribir siempre con sentimiento, y eso es todo lo que le puse acá. Porque no hay otra forma de agradecerte todo lo hermosa que eres, si no es desde lo más sincero del corazón. Muy feliz cumpleaños, queridísima. Te quiero infinito._

 _Un abrazo para ti y para quien pase a leer,_

 _Pau._


End file.
